The Island of Beginning -Remake-
by Tojiro Murakami
Summary: For the record, this is a Mature only fanfic. The pairing will be Ursa/Aang and if you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm not entirely sure if someone had reported my story earlier, and honestly I don't care for the actions of a monkey. Just so people know, this might be a harem fic. So, unless you are 18 or above, I would suggest to read elsewhere thanks. Hope you enjoy.


**FYI, this will be an Ursa/Aang pairing initially, but it might be a harem one later on. If you don't like it then don't read. Also, there will be mature content in here and in any of the following chapters, so I'd strongly advise for anyone who is underage to not even consider reading this. Thank you for your time, and hope you enjoy this small chapter.**

A woman was walking on the beach simply enjoying the view of her little isolated island. The beautiful view of the ocean, as well as the water, was simply a sight that was a balm on her hurting soul. Memories of her precious Zuko still stung the women and she cursed Ozai more everyday for his greed, hunger for power, and treacherous ways. As long as Zuko was alive, she could not go back or his life would be forfeit. That was something she could not afford. So, with a heavy heart she traveled... traveled until she had discovered by chance this small isolated island with an abundance of plentiful resources for her to survive on. Within a years time, she had successfully made a small home for herself and became quite used to this simplistic lifestyle she had crafted for herself. However, like any good thing that happens to ones life, sometimes they do not last. This would be one of those times that a life filled with contentment would be cut short.

Flash Forward

Finding a large oddly spherical shaped piece of ice on her beach, made her approach it in curiosity. At first, she felt nothing but fascination for such a unique structure at such an out of place location, but soon became horrified when she saw that something was inside of it. That something was a frozen creature and a small little boy. Quickly gathering her wits, she began firebending at the ice construct as carefully and accurately as she could of in order to free him. Though not long after her initial firebending and whittling away of the ice, did the ice begin to crack and a light was released from it. Shooting towards the sky and signifying the return of the avatar, which she too suddenly realized. Gasping at that realization, she suddenly knew what she had to do. Her grandfather was Avatar Roku, and she knew it was her honor bound duty to help aid this new avatar in this war stricken world. The fact that the boy was frozen, would explain why the avatar had been missing for so long, so she would need to prepare him with everything she can so that he can save the world.

An hour later, she not only managed to coax the big flying bison out of the ice, but she had also carried the little airbender all the way back to her home. It didn't take long for him to wake up after that, however there was a bit of confusion that needed to be explained, she realized, once he started asking questions about where he was. It took a bit of effort, and though reluctant, she had told him of what had happened in the past 100 years of his absence. Aang didn't seem to appreciate what she said about his people, in fact he denied that it was true, but after taking off in anger and seeing the Air temple he hailed from, for himself... he came back days later devastated. He considered killing himself, but Ursa quickly fixed that by slapping him and then hugging him. He couldn't stop crying for the next few hours, but eventually his tears subsided.

Weeks later, Aang, with the help of Ursa began learning about Fire Nation History, as well as a multitude of other subjects in order to begin preparing for his eventual attack of the Fire Nation. With a burning hatred within his heart, he was determined to rectify his past mistakes, and it also helped that he had Ursa to help guide him on his path. She was not previously an ex- Fire Nation Royalty for nothing after all. She learned what she could and advanced the teachings of her parents through the time she spent while married to her bastard of a husband. Now she could use what she had learned, and impart these teachings onto the avatar and that is exactly what she does. A few months now has passed and Aang has learned quite an extensive amount of key components of Fire Nation History. He also became very familiar with key geographical sites to keep in mind once he sets out on his journey, one of them being Roku's island, aka the location of Fire Nation Temple.

Aside from learning academic knowledge, he has also learned about how to conduct espionage, capture, torture, and assassination. He doesn't plan on using these skills, and neither does Ursa, but it is better to be safe than sorry and no matter how distasteful it was for either of them to go through with it, they both knew it was necessary to at least to learn the skills. One thing that Ursa was very careful about helping Aang master however was Firebending. Such a volatile element, needed very carefully guided instructions. She was no prodigy, however she could hold her own in a fight if she needed to. So with her help and the fact that she herself was a Firebender, it was no surprise that by the end of those few months, he had gained a significant grasp of Firebending. Though, despite his apparent mastery of it, they both knew he would still need to find a master to learn the more complicated techniques. The last bit of training was surprising, but not unwelcome. Like how she had taught her son Zuko before she was forced to leave 2 years ago, she too passed on her skillset with using duel wield swords onto the avatar. At first he was quite clumsy as well as reluctant to learn, but it didn't take long for him to be convinced of the benefits of learning the skillset so he did.

Now the day has finally come for him to start his journey. However, the night before she had planned to let the avatar leave on his own, things didn't go quite as planned.

"Ursa" said Aang." I refuse to leave the island unless you come with me" he stated.

Stunned at his declaration she was momentarily speechless. "Aang, be reasonable" she said. "You have to travel on your own, I already trained you. I believe that you can do this!" She told him with confidence. .

Aang however refused to accept her refusal. "No, I won't accept that answer. Please come with me." He said almost pleadingly.

Yet again slightly caught off guard she decided to ask, " Why? Why do you need me there Aang?" she said confused and a little bit angered at him for trying to force her to go with him.

Frustrated with himself and this current situation he had found himself in, he turned around and yelled out without thinking. "Because Ursa... dammit... I love you alright... I don't want to fight in this war without you by my side... I know it's wrong and I'm just a kid... but I love you! You helped me when I needed someone most, and I can't imagine you not being there anymore once I leave, so that's why I want you there." He admitted to the shocked woman. He couldn't turn around to face her now that it was out in the open. " I guess I'm still a stupid kid huh?" He said in the following uncomfortable silence. " I changed my mind, you don't need to come with me anymore... You probably feel sick that a kid like me feels that way about you anyways, so I'll be leaving tonight. Thank you for everything Ursa and I'll make sure to help your kids if I ever see them." He finished before attempting to walk out of the tent. That was until he felt an arm suddenly grip his hand preventing him from leaving.

"Ursa...?" He questioned, before he felt himself tugged harshly towards her forcing him to turn around only for his bald head to be grabbed by a delicate, but firm hand. Noticing that he was practically leaning towards her, his face had become red, but he didn't move away for fear of why she did what she just did.

For a long very uncomfortable minute, she did not speak. "Aang..." She stated without a hint of emotion. "I... you have put me in an uncomfortable position." She said.

Mustering up a small portion of confidence he decided to ask " And why is that, Ursa?" He said nervously while licking his lips while looking at her directly in the eyes.

"You are not the only one to have felt these things, young Avatar. " she stated simply to his widening eyes.

"You mean..." He said, but could not finished when she said. "Yes I do." Then she pulled the young boy towards her further, smashing his young adolescent chest with her own well endowed bosom and kissed the boy. Aang was at first shocked, but then realized what was happening. Joyfully, he kissed her back just as passionately.

The two kissed for a lengthy moment, but eventually needed air. Placing her forehead against his, she spoke, " this is wrong Aang... you deserve better than an old lady like me...my life has become so much brighter ever since you came in it, but Aang...we shouldn't do thi..." She couldn't continue as this time Aang smashed his lips against hers, though he did do it awkwardly.

When they finally separated for air, breathing quite heavily he spoke " Ursa" he said in anger, somewhat breathlessly. " You don't get to choose whom I love. I love you and I don't care if you are 25 years old. That's not even old to me, and even if it was, I love you too much to care! So please, again I ask you, come with me. Help me bring peace to the world so I can fix the effects of my selfish mistake. Please" he practically begged. Knowing that she couldn't fight him on this and not wanting to fight her heart anymore, no matter how wrong this relationship might be, she showed her agreement by kissing him once again, this time with more passion. As soon as Aang opened his mouth, she pushed her tongue into it in order to explore her lover's moist cavern. Aang didn't know what was happening, but it simply felt so good that he submitted to her ministrations.

Once they broke up again from their kissing for a third time, she spoke "I'll go with you my Avatar. Just promise me that you won't suddenly change your mind... please?" She pleaded showing her vulnerability

Aang stared her in the eyes intensely, "I would be a fool if I were ever to change my mind towards someone whom I not only owe so much to, but love with all of my heart." He stated towards her with unnatural seriousness.

Her eyes teared up a bit before she wiped them away. "Thank you Aang" she said hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome Ursa" he said returning her tight hug with his own happily.

The following day.

"Come on Ursa! We should head out as soon as possible!" Aang said once they got most of their bags onto Appa's saddle.

"I'm just making sure I got everything we need before we go Aang." She said as she got onto Appa's saddle as soon as she verified that they did in fact have everything.

As she settled next to Aang and gripped his clothing for security, Aang spoke " Yip, Yip" and then they were off.

Till next time...


End file.
